


Love the way I lie

by sunnybriefs



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Jobs, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, PWP, and a repressed one, dean is bi
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-28
Updated: 2014-02-28
Packaged: 2018-01-14 02:39:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1249678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunnybriefs/pseuds/sunnybriefs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean scopa le donne e si masturba sotto la doccia o sopra le lenzuola guardando o immaginando tette e culi. A lui non interessano mani forti o mascelle squadrate e ruvide per via della barba, non pensa a voci gutturali che gli sussurrano oscenità all’orecchio mentre lui è schiacciato contro un muro, l’erezione premuta contro mattonelle o cemento. No, suo padre l’ha tirato su diritto e a lui non interessa fare alcuna deviazione, grazie tante.<br/>Quindi si dice che lo fa per Cass, Cass che non è mai stato in un tramite umano, Cass che dall’alto del Chrysler Building non ha la più pallida di cosa si sia perso nel non aver mai raggiunto un orgasmo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love the way I lie

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mapi_littleowl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mapi_littleowl/gifts).



> Scritta per il prompt **41 - Ed è bello** della community [500themes-ita](http://500themes-ita.livejournal.com/)

Dean _sa_ che questo non è qualcosa di cui Cass abbia bisogno: cazzo, con tutta probabilità il tipo ha passato gli ultimi diecimila anni della sua vita a guardare gli umani montarsi a vicenda, un eterno film porno gratuito che nemmeno la più fervida immaginazione di Dean sarebbe in grado di concepire, eppure, per quanto stupido possa sembrare, dirsi che lo sta facendo solo per dare una mano ad un amico lo aiuta.  
Perché succhiare uccelli non è quello che Dean _fa_.  
Dean scopa le donne e si masturba sotto la doccia o sopra le lenzuola guardando o immaginando tette e culi. A lui non interessano mani forti o mascelle squadrate e ruvide per via della barba, non pensa a voci gutturali che gli sussurrano oscenità all’orecchio mentre lui è schiacciato contro un muro, l’erezione premuta contro mattonelle o cemento. No, suo padre l’ha tirato su diritto e a lui non interessa fare alcuna deviazione, grazie tante.  
Quindi si dice che lo fa per Cass, Cass che non è mai stato in un tramite umano, Cass che dall’alto del Chrysler Building non ha la più pallida di cosa si sia perso nel non aver mai raggiunto un orgasmo.  
«Ti piacerà amico, fidati,» dice, mentre scivola in ginocchio, e se sorride e sente calore allo stomaco è solo perché già immagina come Cass reagirà nel sentire il calore della sua bocca e la morbidezza delle sue labbra.  
«Dean,» la voce di Cass è profonda, e nel sentirsi chiamare Dean deve raccogliere tutte le sue forze per non alzare lo sguardo. Non vuole che Cass lo veda così, non vuole che possa fraintendere, che possa pensare che sia una specie di puttana da quattro soldi a cui piaccia essere strattonata, sottomessa e usata.  
«Tranquillo, non mordo,» scherza, perché lui è bravo in questo, è bravo a pretendere che non ci sia nulla di serio, e velocemente sbottona i pantaloni di Cass e senza tante cerimonie gli tira fuori dalle mutande l’uccello ancora floscio.  
Dalla tasca dei pantaloni prende una boccetta di lubrificante e dopo averla aperta con l’aiuto dei denti lascia che il liquido gli unga abbondantemente le mani prima di buttarla sul pavimento e prendere Cass nel suo pugno; inizia a pomparlo piano, stringendo quanto basta perché l’altro si renda conto che stia succedendo qualcosa, ma non abbastanza perché se la goda troppo: d’altra parte il meglio deve ancora arrivare.  
Si lecca le labbra, le morde in aspettativa, e quando Cass è pronto – quando Dean non ce la fa più – apre la bocca e stringe la punta, la assaggia con la lingua, chiude gli occhi e se la gode, mentre il suo stomaco sembra andare a fuoco.  
 _Dio, Dio, Dio, Dio!_ Pensa, e quando Cass si lascia sfuggire un grugnito strozzato Dean lo prende come un segnale a procedere e lo ingoia, cercando di mandarlo più a fondo possibile, fino a sentirsi strozzare. È caldo e pesante sulla sua lingua, e Dean comincia a muovere la testa avanti e indietro, a piegare il collo per prenderlo meglio, per passarselo in tutta la bocca e sentire quel sapore che leccata dopo leccata si sostituisce a quello del lubrificante.  
«Dean,» è un richiamo roco che fa pulsare il sangue di Dean tra le cosce tese e strette nei jeans e in un attimo di lucidità Dean si dice che va bene, che è normale eccitarsi quando c’è odore di sesso nell’aria, e riprende a muoversi più in fretta, stringendo le labbra attorno alla base, massaggiando con la lingua le vene in evidenza e poi ancora indietro, stimolando proprio sotto la punta, dove Dean _sa_ che farà impazzire Cass, e infatti si sente artigliare i capelli e continuando a pompare sorride, soddisfatto di se stesso, dei versi rochi che gli scivolano nelle orecchie e che rendono i suoi jeans _ancora_ più stretti.  
All’improvviso Cass trema nella bocca di Dean, si irrigidisce, e con la mano stretta nei suoi capelli lo strattona e lo allontana, venendo copiosamente sulle sue guance arrossate e roventi. Dean lo sente ansimare e lui stesso, con la bocca aperta, le labbra gonfie, la mascella dolorante, fa fatica a riprendere fiato, a muoversi, persino, perché le cosce si sono intorpidite e l’uccello è talmente gonfio che Dean ha paura di venire solo strusciandolo troppo contro la stoffa dei pantaloni; vorrebbe solo che Cass se ne andasse – possibilmente risparmiandogli ringraziamenti e rassicurazioni, grazie tante, lo sa di essere bravo quando ci si mette – perché ha bisogno di riassestarsi, di ripescare il suo orgoglio e di darsi una cazzo di ripulita, ma quando Cass lascia la presa sui suoi capelli lo afferra per le spalle e lo tira in piedi, sbattendolo contro il muro, e prima che Dean possa protestare Cass lo bacia.  
È irruente, profondo, la lingua sbatte contro i denti e le labbra gonfie e troppo sensibili soffrono sotto i morsi e quando si separano per prendere fiato il suo cervello è semplicemente _sconnesso_ : vede il viso di Cass, i suoi occhi azzurri e taglienti, la sua espressione dannatamente seria, e quando tutto questo sta per cominciare ad avere senso Cass lo bacia ancora e Dean si concede ancora un po’ di tempo.  
Ed è bello.


End file.
